


My Little League Friend

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baseball Idiots, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Family Dinners, First Meetings, Friendship, Good Theo Raeken, Kid Fic, M/M, Pizza Day, Pre-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Steo Day, Stilinski Family Feels, Video & Computer Games, baseball Little League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: How did Theo and Stiles meet?They met on the Little League's Baseball Team.Stiles and Theo decide they want to be friends and Theo has the Best Day Ever, even though his parents forgot about him.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 48
Collections: Steo Day 2020





	My Little League Friend

Stiles Stilinski was nine years old , he lived in Beacon Hills with his mother Claudia and his father Noah, who was also the town’s sheriff. Stiles was an imperactive kid who enjoyed videogames, Star Wars and pretending to be a detective like his father.

This summer he was very excited because he managed to convince his parents to enlist him in the Baseball Little League. Stiles adored baseball, he practiced with his bat every afternoon.

His mother Claudia drove him to the first training. Stiles was really excited, there were many kids, and the coach was really nice. Stiles did pretty good, all the practice had been worth it.

When his mother came to pick him up, Stiles said goodbye to his teammates and went home. Stiles noticed a boy in the corner of the pitch. The boy’s name was Theo, Stiles knew him because they went to the same school. He usually acted shy and didn’t have many friends.

“Goodbye Theo! See you tomorrow!” Stiles shouted in Theo’s direction, waving his hand. The mentionated boy turned to look at Stiles, surprise in his face, after a few seconds he waved back.

At the next day at practice, when Stiles arrived Theo greeted him. “Hello Stiles” The boy said with a shy smile.

“Hello Theo!” Stiles saluted back returning the smile.

In that day’s practice one of the boys made Stiles trip when he was running to the third base. Stiles was on the groung fighting off the tears. He could hear some of the kids laughing, but then something surprised him.

“Hey! Apologise! You did it on purpose!” Theo shouted defending Stiles.

Coach lectured the boy who hit Stiles and sat him on the bench. Theo came to Stiles and offered him his hand to stand up.

“Thank you Theo” Stiles said and Theo smiled.

“We are teammates, right?” Theo asked

Stiles nodded and grinned. “Yeah, we’re friends” Stiles said and saw a shocked but happy expression in Theo’s face.

Stiles decided he wanted to be Theo’s friend. The had defended him and he seemed nice. Stiles also noticed that he had a Star Wars key chain in his backpack, so he had to be vool, because Star Wars was awesome.

That day when Stiles’s mother came to pick him up, Stiles babbled excitedly about the day while his mother looked a his with a fond smile.

“Mom I have to go to the bathroom very quickly” Stiles claimed.

“Okay Mischief, we can go” Claudia said walking towards the restrooms.

When Stiles exited the restrooms there were almost no kids left in the pitch.

Claudia took Stiles’s hand and the walked to the car but Stiles noticed a figure next to the bench. Stiles let go of his mother’s hand and ran to it. Getting closer Stiles could hear some sobs, then he saw who they belonged to.

“Theo?” Stiles questioned. Theo looked up, his eyes meeting Stiles’s. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles… h-hi…” Theo muttered wipping off his tears.

“Mischief you can’t leave my side like that!” Claudia scolded his son, then she noticed the other boy. “Oh, hello, what’s wrong sweetheart?” Claudia asked.

“Theo was crying” Stiles explained to his mother.

“I-I’m fine.. really” Theo said getting up from the ground.

“Oh sweetheart you don’t look good, where are your parents?” Claudia asked looking around looking for them. Theo looked down at his hands not responding. “They haven’t arrived yet to pick you up?” Claudia questioned, Theo denied with his head.

“We’ll wait with you!” Stiles proclaimed taking Theos’ hand, pulling him towards the parking lot.

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to wait… It may take a while…They are working and busy…” Theo muttered.

“Do they make you wait a lot?” Claudia asked. She had a suspicious that she hoped wasn’t true. Theo looked down again with a sad face. Stiles didn’t want to see Theo sad.

“Mommy Theo can come with us right? I can show him my video games!” Stiles suggested excited, sqeezing Theo’s hand. Theo looked at Stiles eyes widening full of enthusiasm.

Claudia glanced at the pair, Theo’s excitement about being invited by a friend over, had to mean that they boy didn’t experience it often. Claudia didn’t want to judge, but It seemed as if Theo’s parents were not taking proper care of their son. Claudia couldn’t just leave the boy there alone.

“It’s a good idea Mischief, we can call your parents to tell them that you went home with a friend” Claudia smiled. Stiles screamed in triumph hugging his teammate. Theo giggled and hugged Stiles back.

When the three of them arrived to the Stilinski household, Stiles didn’t wait any second to grab Theo and guide him towards his bedroom, where all his toys and games where kept.

Claudia took the chance to call his husband. “Hey Claudia what’s wrong?” Sheriff Stilisnki said picking up the phone.

“Can you look for the number of the Raeken family?” Claudia questioned.

“Sure if they live in Beacon Hills I could find that information, Why? What’s wrong?” Noah asked.

“Their son, Theo, he is in Stiles’s baseball team, and neither of the parents came to pick him up. I think it’s not the first time the kid had to wait alone many hours. I couldn’t leave him there Noah, I brought him home with me and Stiles, they are playing videogames.” Claudia explained the situation.

“Okay, okay, Do you want me to investigate?” Noah asked.

“N-no, I just, can you call the parents to tell them where their child is so they don’t worry?” Claudia said

“Of course. I’ll call you when I contact them. See you later” Noah said ending the call.

Claudia felt conflicted about the whole situation. Theo looked healthy and his clothes were clean and new. She didn’t think his parents were abusing him or anything of the sort, but there was something wrong. She walked upstairs to check on the kids. Before reaching Stiles’s bedroom she could hear the laughter and the screams as well as the noises coming from Stiles’s console, which brought a smile to her face. The children seemed to be having a great time, Claudia was glad that Stiles made a new friend.

An hour later Noah called Claudia to tell her that he couldn’t contact the parents. _How could someone just forget about their precios boy like that?_ Claudia thought.

“Mom and Dad are coming?” Theo asked starling Claudia a little bit.

“Not yet sweetheart, Are you boys hungry?” Claudia asked. Stiles and Theo both nodded. “We’ll have pizza today” Claudia announced which caused Stiles to shout in happines and Theo to laugh at Stiles’s enthusiasm. “You’ll have dinner with us Theo” Claudia proclaimed.

Noah arrived home and Stiles jumped into his father’s arms. “Dad! Today’s baseball training was great! One of the kids push me but Theo defended me!” Stiles explained and Claudia could see Theo blushing when he was mentioned.

Noah laughed at his son’s imperactivity. “That’s great Stiles, and thanks Theo for being a good friend to Stiles” Noah said.

“Okay boy, go to wash your hands the pizza must be about to arrive” Claudia ordered and the kids chanted affirmatively running upstairs.

When the kids were out of sight Cladia looked at her husband. “I told the station to send me the call if Theo’s parent finaly pick up. It’s so weird, it’s like they are missing.” Noah explained. Claudia sighed worried.

The pizza arrived and The Stilinski family plus Theo seated on the table to eat. Theo had impecable manners, Stiles was his usual imperactive self, babbling words and gesturing a lot with his hands. Claudia saw that Theo looked at Stiles with a fond expression while he explained what his father’s job consisted in. In the middle of dinner the phone rang. The Raekens.

Noah answered. Theo’s smile fell from his face and Stiles also got quiet. “What’s wrong boys?” Claudia questioned.

“Theo is leaving?” Stiles asked.

“I suppose his parents will come to pick him up, yes” Claudia responded. Stiles pouted. “What’s wrong?”

“Can’t Theo stay to sleep?” Stiles asked. Claudia was about to answer that Theo should go with his family when she noticed Theo’s excited face. Claudia stood up and walked towards her husband.

Noah was talking on the phone with Theo’s mother. “Ask them if Theo can stay to sleep” Claudia whispered to her husband.

Noah looked confussed at his wife but nodded. The Raekens accepted.

“Theo can stay to sleep, go to wash yout teeth. Stiles give Theo a pijama” Claudia ordered the boys.

The boys went upstairs holding hands, Claudia huffed a laugh, loving the sight of the two adorable boys.

“Her mother told me that apparetly there was a missunderstood and that the father thought the mother was going to pick Theo up and the mother thought the father would do it.” Noah explained.

“I think Theo will come over more times, he and Stiles got along really well” Claudia told Noah.

In Stiles’s bedroom Stiles was looking trough his wardrobe for the perfect pijama for Theo. “Here! Found it!” Stiles exclaimed cheerfully. While handing the pijama to Theo. “It’s my favourite one! It’s Star Wars and it’s orange and blue, I love orange and blue” Stiles blurted.

Theo took the pijama and hugged it to his chest. “Thank you Stiles! I love orange too!” Theo said before changing his clothes.

The pair entered the bed and Claudia came to kiss them goodnight. “Sleep well boys!” She said turning off the lights.

Sties turned his face towards Theo’s figure. “Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Of course! It was the best day ever, thank you so much Stiles. You have a great family, they are so nice.” Theo said turning his face to look at Stiles as well.

“So that means we are friends right?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t have many friends…” Theo muttered.

“I think you’re cool! I like you Theo!” Stiles insisted.

“I really want to be your friend Stiles” Theo claimed.

“Then we are friends!” Stiles concluded grabbing Theo’s hand under the sheets. Theo giggled and pushed playfully Stiles so he would fall out of bed, but Stiles hugged Theo tight to stop himself from falling. Both boys giggled out loud which made Noah shout to them to go to sleep.

The newly friends talked for hours in hushed whispers about, baseball, what they wanted to do during the summer, what they wanted to be when they grow up. They finaly felt asleep with their heads next to each other.

They could have been good friends but three men in masks intervined, creating a set of events that would end up separating the pair. But who knows what the furure holds, maybe Stiles and Theo will meet again and find their way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles one knew that the boy who came back with the Dread Doctors was not Theo, which meant that he was different from the Theo he used to know.
> 
> This is how I imagine they met.
> 
> Hope you liked it! If you did you can leave comments and Kudos, they are always appreciated.
> 
> Entry for Steo Day 6/29/2020.


End file.
